


Elevated, Great, Magnificent

by keejay



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Depression, Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Healing, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Child Abuse, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Worth Issues, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, aged up witch twins, alec and jane are 16, alec has burn scars up to his stomach, and ew, demetri is the best man, jane has burn scars to her hips, renesmee and jacob, this is not for the fainthearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keejay/pseuds/keejay
Summary: "Strawberries. Just heavenly."In which sixteen-year-old Alec goes on the hunt for a tasty snack. And gets something far better in return.





	1. Madeline

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewrite for my first story ever, Blood Thirsty Love. besides it also being Alec/OC, they are barely alike. and forewarning, everyone in this is mostly terrible. but character development is a thing and that will happen too as the story goes on.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

_Alec's POV:_

The usual sunny cobblestone streets had been exchanged for a rainy downpour that was even beginning to make _my_ mood feel dreadful. Heidi had been unable to bring tourists into the building for a few days, and my and sister and I had taken in upon ourselves to travel out of Volterra to feed. Felix had accompanied us, for protection or his own personal gain I had no idea. It would seem that we were an impatient few, but hunger does that to a person.

I stood off to the side by myself, feeling naked since my cloak didn’t cover my body as it usually did. Along with that, I had itchy contacts covering my eyes to mask my true nature. That alone was causing me extreme distress. The icing on the cake, however, was that my dear sister and the lumbering buffoon were taking forever with their meals. If I had gone alone I would most likely be back in my quarters in Volterra, sitting in front of the fire with a nice novel or dueling with Demetri in the training room. My eyes shifted to the watch around my wrist and my jaw clenched.

It had been over an hour and still nothing! What could they be doing; annihilating an entire family?

I fidgeted, half-ready to make my back to the castle and leave them both in the dust. But guilt gnawed at me deep in my belly; I couldn’t leave my sister alone like that. She had always waited for me, even if I took hours upon hours to find the perfect kill. Jane, almost statuesque, was a straight and unmoving force awaiting my return. As the rain drenched my hair and clothing, I decided the best thing to do was to stay and wait out the time even if it killed me.

In the meantime, I could go over the preparations I was making for Jane’s birthday present this year.

Master would be throwing her a ball of sorts, inviting many from across the oceans to celebrate the day with us. Jane had no idea, but I knew she had suspicions. She was never a lover of surprises, but because it was a gift from our master’s, I knew she would be a bit more lenient. My gift to her would be a necklace, golden with a pink stone heart.

Nothing but the best for my sister.

“Hello, um-” My eyes shot up, and I was appalled that I had been snuck up on by a human. Her eyes were wide and brown and filled to the brim with worry. “Are you alright?”

As I stood frozen in front of her, my gaze staring straight into her own, I could hear her heart sped up like a hummingbird. My eyes moved from hers and roamed their way over the rest of her features. Long dark brown hair, pale skin, and a very small frame. Most likely not of Italian descent, but a pretty girl none the less. Maybe pretty enough to eat.

I gave her a grin and took a step towards her, causing our bodies to almost touch. She swallowed roughly before straightening her stance.

“Are you alright? It’s raining and you’re soaking wet,” From her accent, I could assume that she was from the United States. Probably visiting family. I breathed in deeply, my mouth watering as I took in the scent of her blood. It wouldn’t matter what she was here for. I could make her disappear. No one would know what happened to the little American tourist. Her hand roamed over my cheek, and her eyes widened in shock. “You’re freezing! Come on, you need a fresh pair of clothing and a warm meal.”

I gave a slow nod, letting her lead me away. Jane and Felix were completely forgotten as my thirst grew.

 _I would meet Jane back here_ , I thought to myself. _She would not even know I had left._

* * *

 

The human lived in a small apartment between a flower shop and a bakery. After slipping off her sandals, raincoat, and setting down her umbrella, she pointed me towards the bathroom to shower.

“I’ll bring you some of my father’s old clothes. Towels are in the linen closet next to the bathroom.” Without another word I nodded, deciding whether to attack her once I had some dry clothing on or play with her after that. I grinned to myself, pulling a towel from the closet and entering the bathroom.

Of course, I’d want to play with my food, seeing as how pretty it is.

The bathroom was filled with scents of vanilla and jasmine. Everything was frilly and pink, an eyesore almost. Rolling my eyes, I stripped off my wet clothing and dropped them beside the laundry hamper.

Once inside the shower I put it on maximum heat, rinsing the dirt and grime off my body. The scalding water only felt warm as I stood underneath the harsh spray, letting it drench me. A few minutes passed and soon I was done.

_Almost ready for my dessert._

When I was dried, I opened the door and grabbed a pile of folded clothing from the floor. They were a little loose, but they would do for now. A white dress shirt, some dark wash skinny jeans, a pair of boxer briefs, and some black socks. Once I was dressed, I picked up my still dripping clothing and entered back into the living room, motioning the pile towards her. She turned up from the book in her hands, jumping.

“Oh! You’re done. I’ll take those off your hands.” Her warm hands brushed my own freezing ones as I passed her the sodden clothing, but she didn’t flinch. That was a little peculiar, but no bother. She’d be dead by the end of the night, so it didn’t really matter all that much, did it? She returned to the room, pulling me from my thoughts, and motioned me to sit next to her.

I did so gladly, breathing in her scent.

Strawberries. Just _heavenly_.

“I put your clothes in the dryer. They should be ready in about an hour, I’d say,” I nodded, my mouth watering as I was enveloped in her smell. You could tell she wasn’t a drinker or smoker, which made her blood that much more tantalizing. It was like I was being teased by her in the worst kind of foreplay. “I didn’t get to introduce myself earlier. I’m Madeline, but you can call me Maddie.”

Maddie, what a plain name for such a delicious girl.

“Alec."

“So, he does speak. I thought you were mute for a second,” Her body relaxed, and she looked up at me with her big eyes. “What brings you to Italy, Alec?”

“I live here.”

“But you’re so pale! I mean, you do have an accent, but that could have been from a lisp or something.” I sneered and rolled my eyes.

“Why are you in Italy, Madeline?”

“My father passed away a few months ago and left his apartment to me. I used to live in Indiana with my mother, but she kicked me out after I was arrested. So here I am, living here.”

No family that really cared for her, that was perfect. It made my job that much easier.

“I am sorry for your loss.”

“It’s alright, he was very sick. It was only matter of time.” I gave her a nod before turning towards her, letting my gaze linger on hers.

“You know, you are very pretty.” Her reddening cheeks caused me to swallow roughly, the rush of blood was almost too much.

“Why thank you, I don’t get compliments that often.” My hand cupped her face gently in mine, bringing her closer to me. My pheromones were sure to start driving her crazy.

“You should, you are very beautiful, Madeline,” Maddie let out a giggle before gulping, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. “I don’t usually do this.”

“Don’t usually do what?”

“Become so entranced by someone,” My nimble fingers caressed her cheek sensually, causing her to shiver. “Do you mind if I kiss you, Madeline?”

“Kiss me?”

“Yes.”

“N-no, I don’t think I’d mind.” With her acceptance I slowly brushed my lips to hers, teasing her.

“You sure you want to?”

“Y-yeah. I really want to.” Her lips pushed against mine again, her tongue rubbing against my own. I groaned into her mouth, my sanity hanging by a thread. I fought the urge to bite into her throat and kissed her back eagerly. No, I wanted to play with my food thoroughly before I drank the life away from it. Her hands went up to my hair, tugging my brown locks lightly. I growled into her mouth, pulling her over to sit on my lap. She moaned as I rubbed her into my growing erection.

“I don’t usually do this kind of thing either, Alec,” Madeline panted out, her ivory skin flushed and red. “You’re like a magnet pulling me in.” She rubbed herself roughly on me, kissing down my neck. “I don’t know what’s happening to me, but I don’t want it to stop.” I chuckled, pulling her face from my throat before licking up pulse point.

“Then let’s not.” And then we fell into each other, and my whole plan started to come to fruition. A quote by Shakespeare could only suffice this moment.

_Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, oh you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death!_

* * *

 

We lay in her bed, my body holding her smaller one. My fingers softly rubbed over her upper arm, and she sighed in contentment. We had been like this for the last ten minutes, just resting together. Her body was totally relaxed, sated after our romp in the sheets. I smirked to myself, I couldn’t wait to taste her sweet nectar. Part of me thought about if it would be as sweet as the juices between her thighs.

I leaned over and brushed my lips across her neck, eliciting a shiver from her. She giggles before rolling over to face me.

“I’ve never done something like that before.” She exclaimed, her olive eyes sparkling. “I usually date the person for a while before doing, well, you know.”

“I know,” I pulled her up towards me, melting my lips over hers before pulling away. “Would you like to go again?”

“You’re ready to go again?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed.” I teased, nipping at her neck again. Madeline hummed happily, her eyes glazing over again as my scent took over her senses. My fingers drifted down towards her center, and I hissed when I felt a gushing wetness. “I see you’re ready to go again too.”

“Yes, I am.” Without warning I flipped her onto her hands and knees, rubbing myself a few times before slipping inside her. My teeth bared as I banged into her roughly, my eyes trained on her neck. This would be my moment, my great desert. As she clenched around me and came, I clamped my open mouth on her shoulder, groaning as I tasted her sweet blood. At the same time, I shot my load inside of her, making the whole experience euphoric.

But then I was slammed into the wall, my body crashing into the dresser to the side of the bed. Madeline screamed, scrambling the opposite way, holding a small hand to her gaping wound. Blood seeped through the spaced of her fingers, dripping down her chest and stomach.

“What the fuck, why did you bite me? What is wrong with you?!” Her whole body trembled, and she dropped to the ground, the burning from transformation already setting in. “Help me, god, help me!” Items around the room started to spin, circling the room heinously as she thrashed on the floor. As I took in the sight another grin appeared on my lips. Not just a desert, but another prize for my dear master. He would so pleased with me.

“Help me, for the love of god, help me! Somebody!” Madeline screeched again, and I cackled, watching the sight unfold.

_Very, very pleased indeed._


	2. It Can't Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> madeline wakes up to her own nightmare.

“What a marvelous find, my son. You should be very pleased with yourself.” I gleamed under master’s praise, my hand securely held in his grasp. His milky eyes were bright and sparkling as he took in the day’s events, and how he now came to have a new member. A very high-ranking member, I might add. “And all this by chance, very astonishing! For a human her size, she is very powerful. Imagine that power when she wakes up! Very good, very good.” He let go of my hand and I stepped back, aligning myself with Jane.

“Yes, very good, brother,” My sister sneered before a fake smile found its way to her lips. I growled towards her, challenging her to insult me again. Jealousy was always a problem with Jane; anyone that threatened her special spot in Aro’s heart was enemy number one. And if Madeline was enemy number one, I was enemy number two. Not that I minded one bit. Jane averted her eyes, her tiny hands clenched into fists.

“This young female, Madeline, has no family to come look for her, correct?”

“Yes, master.”

“Good, good. I will send Ricardo and Liliana to fetch her things,” He motioned with a hand for two guards behind me to step forward. “Felix, you and Rafael are to stand guard by her door as she goes through her transformation. No leaving unless direct orders.”

“Yes, mi ‘lord.” They exclaimed in union, giving him a bow. The guard murmured their acceptance and like that the meeting was adjourned. The three kings and Renata were gone in a flash, and we were left to our own devices. Jane and I stepped out of the room side by side, hands clasped tightly together. To an outsider nothing would like out of the ordinary, but on the inside, I could feel her slightly trembling in rage. We stopped in a dark hallway close to our quarters, and her body shook as she held back her anger towards me. Not being able to hold off any longer, she attacked. Her body slammed into mine and held me against the stone wall, ruby eyes blazing.

"What a stupid move that was, brother. You should know not to cross me.” She snarled, baring her teeth. “I do not take kindly to traitors.” I hissed as she bit into my neck but didn’t move to stop her. It would only make my sister’s vile temper worse. I sighed in relief as she retracted her teeth, looking me in the eyes again. "How could you _do this to me?” They were full of tears, her bottom lip wobbled._

 _“_ I wasn’t doing anything to hurt you, sister dear. I was only thinking of our Master.” I pulled her into a bone crushing hug, rubbing her back affectionately. A tinkling cry escaped her lips.

“She’s going to take my place at his side.”

“No, no. No one could ever take your place. You are his prized jewel, above all the rest.”

“Even you?” I chuckled, nodding.

“Even me.” We stood like that for a few minutes until I deposited her into her own bed chambers, before retiring to my own. The sun was rising, as was the city. And all the while, a woman screamed through the most painful time in her now immortal existence. With a sigh I slipped off my cloak and lay on the bed, my now freshly dry clothing feeling heavenly on my stone body. My eyes closed, and I hummed softly, losing myself in my thoughts. Today was going to be a _great_ day.

* * *

 

Hours later I was pulled out of my thoughts by a small, lithe body jumping onto mine. Jane’s wide, ruby eyes gleamed at me playfully.

“What could you possibly want, my dear sister?”

“Haven’t you heard? Master Aro is throwing a ball!”

“He is?”

“Oh, don’t play coy! I suspect you know more than you’re letting on, am I correct?” I stay silent. She rolls her eyes, flicking some of her brown hair from her eyes before sticking her tongue out at me. “Okay, I guess I will let you keep your secrets, brother. But I’ll find out what you all are planning, mark my words.” Then she was gone in a flash, and I was left alone again. I stretched and leapt out of bed, moving to the small bathroom that was in my room and showering again. We may not sweat, but the juices from my venture with Madeline still stuck to my body. I showered quickly and dried just as fast before slipping on a pair of black trousers and a black dress shirt, which I matched with some black socks and a dark pair of shoes.

Opting to leave my cloak in my quarters, I slipped from my room, listening for the tantalizing scream from my beautiful sired. Her room wasn’t too far from my own, and she screamed for death as I stepped past the two larger guard members and into the room. Her brow was covered in sweat and her skin had taken on a sickly pallor, not uncommon but still disconcerting. A small lesser guard member dotted her brown with a cool cloth, murmuring softly too her in German.

“What are you doing in here?” She squeaked, her eyes slowly looking up towards me, but stayed silent. “I said, what are you doing in here?”

“I-i-”

“Speak!”

“Master said I could be in here and try to calm her down. It doesn’t seem to be doing much to help, though,” She pathetically sank the rag back into a bowl of icy water before ringing it out and continuing to dab it across her forehead and run it over the bite mark that I had bestowed on her. I gave her a nod before retiring to a chair on the opposite side of the room, grabbing at a book that sat on the dresser beside it. Moby Dick. I sneered in disdain before flipping it open and reading the first line few lines. All the while Madeline screamed in agony, and the guard that tended to her could do nothing about it.

* * *

 

Two more days passed until she stopped screeching for the high heavens to save her, and her heart grew silent. Eyes wide and afraid, bright with the human blood that still pumped through her veins. I was the first thing she saw, and she didn’t let me forget that. Madeline crouched and tried to pounce on me, but my sister’s eyes drifted towards her leaping frame and the young newborn fell to the floor in a fit of pain. Jane giggled, but her eyes never strayed. Felix and Ricardo grasped her thrashing body in their strong hold before Jane loosened her hold on her to a dull ache, not wanting her to wreak anymore havoc. Once Madeline’s brain was free of Jane’s hold, she screeched out questions.

“Where am I? What have you done with me? What’s going on?” She gave a tear less sob before looking at me accusingly, her teeth bared. “What the hell did you do to me, Alec? Answer me!”

“Calm down, Madeline. All your questions will be answered in due time.”

“I want to know now, damn it!” She swallowed down more cries, looking helplessly at the people around her. “Please tell me what has happened to me.”

“Have you ever heard of the word vampire?” Madeline gave a cackling laugh, snorting as she fought to gulp in air she didn’t need. “I don’t know why you find this funny. Do you not believe me?”

“Vampires, really? I might believe in a lot of things, but a vampire is not one of those.” She gave another yelp as my sister scorched her with her gift, alighting her insides like molten lava.

“If vampires aren’t real, then explain my coven and I. Explain the scar I gave you while I fucked you, where my teeth sliced into your flesh and gave you my venom. Explain the burning you feel as my sister stares at you. You and I, my dear Madeline, are one in the same. The blood drinking undead.”

“No, I can’t be! What will my mother do?”

“I didn’t know she would care, since she threw you to the streets after you were arrested. Either way, we have it taken care of. Your home was burnt down, and all your belongings are here, at your new home.” I smirked at her, leaning close and running a finger over her cheek. She snarled, attempting to bite my hand. “Everyone thinks you’re dead. No one will be looking for you, _fiorellino_.”

“You can’t do this, you can’t do this.”

“I can, and I have,” I motioned to Felix and Ricardo, along with the small guard that had stayed with her through her transformation. “Take her to the lower quarters to feed, and make sure she does so. We don’t need a starving newborn around.”

They nodded and dragged her out of her bedroom, and all the while she screamed, cursing me to the high heavens. Jane danced over to me, interlocking her fingers with me. Her lips pressed quickly to my cheek, and her worried eyes drifted over me.

“Pay her no mind, dear brother. Her emotions will get the best of her until she learns control. Come, let’s go spar in the garden.” I nodded and let her drag me out of the room, shutting the door behind us.

* * *

 

_Madeline’s POV:_

It had to be a bad dream, a nightmare. It had to be some sick and twisted dream. If I closed my eyes and opened them back up again, I’d be back in my apartment getting ready for work. I would have never met Alec or been changed into this scary monster. It can’t be true, how is this possible?

My eyes snapped close and open over and over until I thought my brain would turn to mush. But to no avail, my current predicament never changed. I screeched in anger, yanking on the chains that held me to the ground, trying to get away. I felt like I was going insane, not to mention the scorching in the back of my throat that would not cease.

“Let me out! Fucking let me out! Somebody, please.” My screams turned to sobs and I stopped fighting, knowing anything I did would be futile. Everyone thought I was dead, no one would come looking for me. I was going to live here for the rest of my undead life. “My god, I can’t- Fuck.”

“Do you need me to get you another drink, dear?” Eve spoke timidly, her face hidden under her hood cover except for her eyes. I growled, but instantly felt bad as her eyes turned sad. Eve had been the only one to be kind to me, tending to me through my whole fiery transformation into this beast and now was still here.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude.”

“That’s okay. You have been through a lot. Are you thirsty again?” All I could do was nod lamely, my moving me gaze to the floor. In a flash she was kneeling in front of me, holding out a metal cup filled with a red liquid. My stomach churned. I can’t believe I’m drinking blood, of all things. I breathed in the scent in deeply and gulped it down, growling in pleasure. The burning finally extinguished, and I leaned back into the wall. Even if it was for a short while, it was heaven.

* * *

 

_Alec’s POV:_

“You grow soft, Alec! When is the last time you trained?” I grunted as she pulled me into a choke hold, burning me with her gift before letting me go.

“I, grow soft? What blaspheme! I will make you pay for that comment.” There was a stand off before she leaped, landing on my back and causing me to topple over. My hands wrapped around her throat and I jerked her off of me, sending her into the brick wall. Her skin cracked, but she gave me a devilish grin and jumped on me again, this time from the front. Her teeth latched onto my throat and I hissed as I felt the burning venom. My fist connected to the side of her head but she didn’t let up, only adding her gift to the pain. I was burning from the inside out.

“Jane, stop.” She giggled, her brown hair starting to fall out of her tight bun as I yanked on her hair. My body clenched as a wave of fire bloom on the inside of my chest. “Jane-” Her nails dug into the sides of my face, clawing at my marble skin. Unable to move, I had had enough.

Something in me snapped at that moment, and my hands gripped her arms, ripping them out of their sockets. In quick succession her mouth unlatched, and she landed on her bottom, snarling at me.

“What was that for?”

“You didn’t listen.”

“We were sparring!” I turned away from her, rolling my eyes. “Hey! Don’t just leave me here! I can’t stand up on my own! Alec!”

I didn’t spare her a second glance, angrier than before.


	3. She's My Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jane's ball goes off without a hitch.
> 
> this is where it gets dark, kids.

_Madeline’s POV:_

I didn’t know if only hours or full days had passed, and I could feel my sanity waning at the thought. Time seemed to have no meaning here. My body was still as stone, arms still chained to the floor behind me. It was uncomfortable, but not painful. No matter how many times I yanked my wrists on the chains, the pain didn’t come. I was almost starting to miss it.

The only pain I could feel was the constant thirst in the back of my throat, the burning reminder of my life now. Eve only gave me a drink two times a day, saying I would grow a tolerance soon enough. I wanted to gouge her eyes out for it.

She didn’t understand; no one did.

I wanted it. I _needed_ it.

* * *

 

_Alec’s POV:_

Maroon and gold decorations littered the large ballroom, and our new secretary Giovanna marked things off on our clipboard. Jane’s birthday was tonight, and a slew of covens around the world would be coming to appease Aro, including a certain brown eyed half breed who had finally reached adulthood. From the senior picture sitting on master’s desk, she had grown nice birthing hips and an hour glass figure to drool over. It would truly be a pleasure to deflower the little Cullen flower.

Too bad she was mated to a disgusting mutt.

Heidi had brought Jane with her to fetch a bite to eat and shop for the perfect dress for the party, much to master’s delight. Everything had to go according to plan. The heavy necklace I would give her later on that night lay in a red velvet box inside my pants pocket, and I was extra excited to give it to her. It was my birthday also, but my sister mattered more. I wasn’t much for celebrating my birthday anyway.

A gray guard by the name of Sophia flashed by my side, grinning at me.

“Madeline has been asking for you all night. Would you be willing to come give the newborn some attention?” Her purple eyes glittered at me mischievously, biting her lip. “Then maybe afterwards we could have some fun before the party.” The kings didn’t usually agree to guard members fraternizing, but I’m sure since it was Jane’s special day that it would alright. A growl rumbled through my chest before I gave a swift nod, letting her lead me to the lower rooms.

Madeline still wore the bloody clothing that Eve had dressed her in for the travel to the castle, and her bright, red eyes had a rabid look to them. Her hair had been pulled back from her face, but still held all the human oils from her human life. That would change once she had a bath, thankfully. She snarled at us as we entered, fighting against her chains to attack. She looked like a chained animal. I couldn’t help but chuckle, stepping forward and flicking her forehead. Madeline tumbled back into the wall, and the skin on her face cracked under my strength.

“I heard you wanted to speak to me, my little flower.”

“Yes, I did.” She tensed at my words, growling lowly. A long silence in sued as she fought to stay in control, her eyes frittering over my frame haphazardly. “Why did you change me? Why couldn’t you have picked anyone else?”

“It was never my intention to change you, Madeline.” Her brow furrowed in confusion.

“You never meant to- But how- Why-”

“You were meant to be a meal. Your gift saved your life, or what’s left of it.” Sophia’s fingers interlocked with mine, and she leaned into me. I turned to give Sophia a small kiss to the forehead, more for show than anything. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see her tense even more. “Your life will be much better now that you are here.”

“You disgust me.” Letting go of Sophia, I leaned down in front of Madeline and chuckled.

“I didn’t disgust you when you were begging me to fuck you.” A burning wad of spit splattered on my cheek, and Madeline grinned back at me.

“Oh no.” Sophia gasped behind me, giggling. My smile dropped almost instantly, and the burning of embarrassment filled my veins. This newborn, this little girl had the audacity to disrespect me? I was going to see to take care of this problem.

I swung at her without warning, causing her to fall face first to the floor. Two more followed, my fist crushing into her cheek, and then I yanked her up. My hand clenched around her throat. She squirmed, trying to pry my hand off of her, but her hands fumbled. “The next time you decide to act out, I’ll make sure to bring in Jane for good measure.” Fear was plastered on to her face, and her eyes were filled with unshed tears. She gave me a nod, letting out a sob as I threw her back, smashing her skull into the wall behind her before I stood up. Sophia grabbed my hand, sucking on my forefinger. I leaned down and bit into her neck, growling as she moaned.

“Are you ready to go to my room, Alec?”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

My fingers worked themselves deep inside her, my tongue trailing over her clitoris. She arched her back, grabbing at my hair. She was close, but I wasn’t going to let her cum until I did. I slipped my digits out of her and pushed her legs wide open, ramming myself deep inside her. A growl rumbled out of my lips, and without thinking my hand latched onto her throat.

“Oh my god.”

“God isn’t here, but I am.”

“My angel of death.” I stuck my fingers in her mouth, groaning as she sucked on the digits. Having sex with a human was fun, but with an immortal I didn’t have to hold back. Without warning she bit down on my fingers, exploding around my length. A second or two later I followed in suite, pumping her full of me. “That was amazing. Do you want another round before the party?”

“I must be going, I have to help Master set some things up.” My lips caught hers roughly before I pulled away, slipping on my clothes and exiting the room before she could complain. Now that I had cum, she was a mere blip on my radar again, just she had always been. No doubt she be begging for me soon enough, though, and I’d be happy to oblige for my own pleasures alone. In no time I was back at my quarters, my hands underneath the sink to wash away her juices. When my hands were dry I ran a hand through my hair to fix the mess and then left, appearing back to the ball room to wait. It was fully decorated, and many guests had started to pile in from all over the country. Including a certain red headed half human that I had been meaning to meet.

* * *

 

_Madeline’s POV:_

I was going insane, I was sure of it. Even as my body filled with rage at the sight of him, I was still jealous of the girl with him. Thin and petite, long black hair with bangs. She was beautiful, almost as beautiful as him. And I hated her with all my being.

But why did I hate her? Because she was with the only man I had lain with, and all because of his stupid mind control thing. Possession, Eve had called it. And it seemed as if I still was.

Why did his eyes still make me go warm all over, even with my freezing new body? Why did I feel a sudden coiling feeling in my stomach every time he would touch me? Was this my bodies way of telling me that I was going crazy? It seemed like it.

* * *

 

_Alec’s POV:_

The room was filled with music and laughter, and happiness bloomed in my chest as I took in Jane’s innocent smile as she swung in Master Marcus’ arms. She had never looked happier. My heart swelled, and I thought of how this could all have been nothing if we had perished that faithful day. We would have been burnt to crisps, and never know the true love of our Masters; Caius, Marcus, and of course Aro. Jane would never know true happiness. I owed the kings my life and then some.

“What has your face so scrunched up, Al?” Corin exclaimed as she stood at my side, a long, silver ball gown covering her frame. A strap less number, which made it easier to peer down into her cleavage.

“Nothing at all. I’m just happy for my sister.” Flipping her silver hair back, she pursed her lips at me before continuing.

“I see, I see.”

“Hmm.”

“How’s the newborn doing? I heard she tried to bite one of the guards fingers off.” Her laugh tinkled like wind chimes. “What a trip!”

“She has been difficult, that one. I wonder when she will learn to respect us.”

“Don’t worry, Al. With you and Janie’s gift she’ll be obedient in no time.” With a pat on the shoulder and a small smile she started her way through the crowd, teetering towards a little red head with bouncy curls. What was her name? _Mandie, Marney? Maggie?_ Not that it really mattered all that much. Behind me I felt small, bony fingers poke into my side, and as I turned, I was met with the blinding smile of my dearest sister.

“Alec, this is amazing! I cannot believe you and the master’s planned this all without me knowing. How did I not catch on?”

“I can be very secretive when I want to be.” Her lips pressed to my cheek and then she pulled me to the dance floor, and we were spinning around and around together. “I take it you are enjoying your party.”

“Of course, I am! I am truly grateful for you all, brother.”

“And I am grateful for you, my dearest sister.”

* * *

 

_Madeline’s POV:_

Swinging music played above me, almost deafening. Even from so far away, it was still blasting. It was annoying beyond belief.

“Are you alright, Madeline?” The small black cloaked figure sat in a chair on the other side of the room. Her voice was small and timid. “Do you need something to drink?”

“What do you think, Eve? I am always thirsty. I always want a drink. Why don’t you try to stop asking me stupid questions and just feed me?!” By the end of it I was screaming at the top of my lungs, fighting my chains to get to her. I was so mad; all I wanted to do was rip her head off.

I knew it was horrible and beyond rude to be angry at her when she’s done nothing but care for me, but I couldn’t help it. I was going to go stir crazy being chained up down here.

“Madeline, please calm down-”

“No, you calm down! You all can eat shit! Get me the fuck out of here!” It was like screaming at a brick wall; no one could hear me. “I can’t take this! Let me out!” A knock sounded at the door.

“Master Caius wants to know why the newborn is having a fit.”

“She won’t calm down. I don’t know what to do.”

“You’re lucky you are useful to the kings or you would be killed for your cowardliness.” Eve’s disappeared even more into cloak as two hulking figures entered the room, only one of them recognizable. “What is the meaning of this screaming, newborn?”

“I want to be let out.”

“That won’t be happening for a very long while, so you should stop throwing your fit and let me get back to the party.” Another wave of anger filled me and I screamed as loud as I can, fighting on my chains.

“Let me out, let me out, let me out-” My mouth filled with a cloth, muffling me. I couldn’t scream or speak. I was livid.

“If she is any more of a problem call Alec down here.” Then they left out the door as they came, and I was stuck not just with being chained up, but not being able to speak. What was next, going blind?

* * *

 

_Alec’s POV:_

Jane and I sat in the open garden, the large doors still open as vampires of all ages spun to the music elegantly. Her head lay on my shoulders, and our fingers were loosely intertwined. My suit jacket lay on the bench beside us, and my tie was loose. She giggled beside me, trailing a finger down my chest.

“What has got you so giggle, sister?”

“I’m so happy, Alec. This night has been perfect.”

“You deserve only the best.” Her lips brushed my cheek lightly before she let out another laugh, pulling me up and leading me towards a darker part of the garden. Behind a large shrub swan is where it happened.

In a rush her mouth covered mine, urgent and rough. My hands weren’t fast enough and she had them pinned behind me, leaving me defenseless. I had no choice but to kiss her back until she let go. And I’d be lying to myself if I didn’t enjoy it in a sick way.

“I love you, my brother.” Her forehead rested upon mine, a relaxed grin on her face. “I have been wanting to do that for so long. Now was the perfect time.” Her hands released their hold but I still stood there, a little shocked. _How had I not known?_ We had always been close, as close as two people could be without anything romantic. _When had that changed?_ _When had her familial touches turned into that of a lover?_

“H-how long?”

“Since as long as I’ve been alive. It took me so long to come to terms with it, but Master Aro helped me a great deal.” Master Aro knew, and I didn’t? Of course with his gift he would, but he helped her with it? _How?_ Even appearing as calm as I am, having her reveal her love for me has between excited and disgusted at myself for even thinking about her in that way. She was my sister, not my lover.

_Right?_

“He did?”

“Yes, and it all worked out perfectly. Now I know I had nothing to fear all along,” I barely caught the brush of her lips on my neck, my body frozen. “I’m so happy, Alec.”

“I am too, Jane,” My body wouldn't move, even as her hands drifted downwards and cupped me through my dress pants.

“You are already hard, brother. Is that because of me?”

_Why couldn’t I move my body?_

“Yes,” Why was I going along with this? I growled as she gripped me tightly, my body reacting on its own to her touches.

 _She’s my sister_ , I thought to myself as I tried to make myself grow soft. _She’s my sister._

“Do you want me as much as I want you, brother?”

_My sister, my sister, my sister._

“Yes,” I wanted her to be happy, and maybe this would keep her happy. I loved her, I wanted to make her happy. Maybe this could keep her sadness stay away for even longer. Her lips met mine and this time I kissed her back, pushing the thought of her as my sister and as someone else, Sophia or Madeline.

Anyone but _her_.

“I love you, I love you.” My hand found pulled up the front of her dress, and my fingers met her bare, wet slit. My stomach clenched in disgust and pleasure. She whimpered, gripping me harder through my pants.

 _She wasn’t my sister tonight_ , I thought to myself as we tumbled to the ground, rubbing and kissing. If only to keep her happy, she wasn’t my sister. And I had to keep her happy, or all of this was for naught.

_She wasn’t my sister, she wasn’t my sister._

Her hand unbuckled my belt.

_She wasn’t my sister._

* * *

 

My body felt numb as I walked back inside, sidestepping Corin as she went to ask me what was wrong. In felt like it took hours until I was at my room, and with the door locked I ripped off my clothes and stepped into the scalding spray. The thoughts in my head wouldn’t disappear and in a rush my hand was gripping my member, and I was rubbing haphazardly. Sobs echoed out of my throat, and my body trembled. All I could think of was how warm and tight my twin sister was.

I came with a cry, falling to my knees as my body shook. _My sister, my sister_. I had fucked my sister. And all to keep her happy on her special day.

It all felt tainted now. My thoughts, my feelings. Everything was a mess.

I had fucked my sister. Over and over.

Bile rose in my throat and in an instant,  I was vomiting, blood and alcohol pouring down the drain.

I had fucked my sister. And I had _liked_ it.


	4. Evil Comes in All Shapes and Sizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> four months past. the volturi are full of disgusting people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't read if this triggers you, please.
> 
> Call 800.656.HOPE (4673) if you are someone you know is dealing with sexual assault. with their consent, of course. stay safe!

**FOUR MONTHS LATER.**

_Madeline’s POV:_

My grumpy mood had finally started to dissipate, and Eve and I were starting to become friends. She took care of me, fed me, and even made it to where they installed a bath, so I could bathe and change my clothing. Rafael and Devante, the two guards from that night at the party, had to be in attendance of my baths. My body was not my own anymore, it seemed.

Right now a thin velvet dress covered my body, and my hair had grown to my butt. Eve sat next to me, reading out of an Italian translator. The leaders thought it would be good for my self-control to learn Italian, since my brain would be focused so much on learning and not about the burning thirst in the back of my throat.

“How about _Ti piacerebbe andare in città_?”

“Um,” I tapped my finger to my chin. “Would you like to go to town?”

“Correct! You are getting very good at this, Maddie.” She had taken to calling me by my nickname, and it reminded me of my mom. Well, my mom when she wasn’t getting drunk and hitting me. The memory caused a sudden pain to blossom in my chest, and tears to fill my eyes. My mother, I missed her so much. I missed my brother too, he was only ten and he wouldn’t understand what happened to me. My life was such a shit show, getting thrown out after getting arrested once and then moving into my dead father’s house. Right when I think my life is becoming a semblance of normal, I meet Alec and my life turns to shit again. He changes me into the undead and everyone thinks I’m dead. I was left this blood sucking creature of the night without my family by my side, getting used and abuse and locked in this damn basement chained to this stupid wall!

“I don’t want to do this anymore! Who says I even need to learn this shit? I’m fucking dead, there’s no point in learning anything when life doesn’t matter!” I screeched, my gift sending Eve across the room into the stone wall. “Oh, shit! I’m so sorry, Eve. I didn’t mean to.” All I could do was sob as she slowly made her way towards me, a wary look on her face. When her hand reached out to touch me I trembled, shaking my head. “Don’t touch me, I’m a monster! A disgusting monster. I should be dead in the ground.”

“Maddie-”

“Please kill me, end my suffering. Kill me, please. Please, please, please.” Her arms swiftly wrapped around me and enveloped me in her warmth as I cried, her lips pressing to my head.

“Shh, shh. It will be alright. You just lost your temper.” Her words filled me with calm as I tried to stop crying. “You’re doing so well, Madeline. You’re so strong. Don’t stop fight now, keep going. You can do it, I believe in you.”

_I believe in you, Madeline. You can do it._

* * *

 

_Alec’s POV:_

The months passed like mere blips on my radar, and soon Madeline had been here almost half a year. Her thirst had started to recede and was even learning Italian. The gray guard still had to dress and bathe her, since she wasn’t used to her own strength, but progress is progress I suppose.

I, on the other hand, had been having no progress with my problem. Many nights I had lain thinking of my sister, feeling ashamed of myself. She had been gone on a mission for the last few months checking up on the half breed and her infant, and then went to the Romania to give our favorite coven a visit. We had not been together since her birthday party, for which I was grateful. Right now, I sat in Master Aro’s office, seeking guidance.

“What is bothering you, my son?” My hand slipped into Master Aro’s hand easily, unable to speak. A few minutes pass until he lets go, letting out a hum of surprised. “The night of the party has you bothered?”

“Yes, Master. I cannot stop thinking about it.” A shiver rolls through my body and I twitch as his hand comes to rest upon his shoulder. His eyes are filled with warmth and comfort as I try to speak. “How could I have done that?”

“Many would do whatever they can to keep their sibling happy, even force themselves to submit to acts they are not comfortable with.”

“I liked it, a lot. Why did I like it?”

“Our bodies work as their own entity. Our brains, on the other hand, try to teach us from right and wrong. Sometimes our bodies do not listen.”

“What should I do, Master? What would be the best course of action?”

“You say it felt good?”

“Y-yes.”

“Then do what make you feel good, Alec.” He rubbed the hair atop my head affectionately before going towards the door. “I must be going now, I have a meeting with my brothers in the throne room. Please let yourself out when you are comfortable enough to do so. Thank you.” He chuckled before closing the door, and I was alone again.

The first thoughts in my head were, _has he finally gone mad? Do what feels good? Even if it is sinful and disgusting? Is it just that simple?_

After berating myself for talking about my Master in such an ill manner, I excused myself from his office and made my way to the garden in a flash. A chill ran down my spine as I took in my twin sunbathing without her cloak on, eyes closed, and a content look on her face. I didn’t expect to see her back so soon.

“Hello, brother. Fancy seeing you here.”

“I thought you were on a mission with Felix to visit the Romanians,” I bit the traitorous name out, venom filling my mouth.

“We just got back, and now I am using my time for some good sun exposure.” Her skin twinkled like thousand gems, and I had the sudden urge to see if every part of her sparkled like that. Rose colored eyes opened and peered at me, drifting towards my pants where she could no doubt see the tent in my pants. “I can see you missed me just as much as I missed you.”

“Jane, we need to talk about this-” Her body was flush against mine, pearly whites pulled into a grin.

“What is there to talk about? I thought we were okay now.”

“This isn’t right-”

“But you said you loved me! You-you-” The world started to turn gray as tears filled her eyes, and I knew I made a grave mistake.

“Jane, calm down.” Even as I tried to pacify, she fell into a hole of despair.

“I thought- I thought the night we shared was enough. We were finally together.”

“Jane-”

“I love you! You can’t do this!” My body convulsed and internally my body burned. Gritting my teeth, I refused to scream. “I love you, Alec,” Fighting against the pain, I pulled her into my arms even as she fought against me. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” My lips pressed against hers feverishly, my body relaxing as the pain evaporated. “I love you too.”

“Don’t leave me.” Her hands wrapped around my neck and her head lay on my chest. My body still ached from the pain.

“I won’t, I promise.” I kissed her forehead lightly. “I promise.”

* * *

 

We retired to her quarters, and in an instant, I was inside of her. Disgust rolled off me in waves, along with euphoria as she clenched around me.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” She groaned out, and my hand fisted into her dark brown hair, tugging. “Please make me yours.” Another pump and she came, drenching my cock with her juices. It was all to much, and I exploded inside her. After a few minutes I pulled out, feeling another wave of shame cover me. But I couldn’t do anything about it.

Instead I asked, “Want to go again?” To which she quickly obliged. Our lips crashed against each other and my hands twirled in her fountain of her, pulling her flush against me. This was my life now, it seemed. Living in this constant state of disgust and pleasure, and all for my dear sister. There was nothing to be done about it, at least until she found her mate. That could take years, and even then could she let me go?

I had a troubling feeling that even that wouldn’t be enough to change her feelings for me.

* * *

 

_Madeline’s POV:_

“Well, look who it is? I see you have been treating her well, _Eve_ ,” Eve gasped and turned around before cowering in her spot, disappearing into her large hood. A hulking figure stood at the door, and a vague memory came to mind.

_“Let go of me, let go of me!” I thrashed in their tight hold, trying to escape from these insane people. I needed to get home, to my mom. She needed to know what happened to me. “What is wrong with you people?!”_

_“We’re the angels of death, baby. You better get used to it.” The bigger one, Felix exclaimed as we rushed down hallway after hallway. As we made it to the entrance of the basement, they threw my body down the stairs and to the floor before hooking my hands to the wall with chains, Felix grinning down at me snarkily. “I will see you around, princess.”_

Felix, his name was Felix. The largest and most intimidating muscle head that they had to offer. And he was staring down at me with a grin that made me squirm.

“What are you staring at?” He ignored my question, pushing Eve out of the way and sending her tumbling to the floor. She stayed on the ground, curling into a ball and hiding in the black fabric that covered her. I growled defiantly, glaring though clenched teeth. “Hey! You can’t do that to her!”

“I can do what I please, newborn.” His eyes were daggers as he drank me in, but his mouth was a large grin. In no time at all he had my face cupped into his hands and his lips were on mine. My teeth bit down as his tongue entered my mouth, sending him reeling back. With a snarl he punched me, sending my head back into the stone wall. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“Don’t fucking touch me.”

“I already told you, I will do as I please.” It all happened so fast, my dress was pulled up and my knickers pulled to the side. His tongue touched my lady bits and I melted.

Did all vampires have this effect on me? Even as a vampire, I was still putty in their hands.

“Please, stop. Don’t do that,” I exclaimed, even as I moaned. I didn’t want to enjoy this, but it seemed my body had other ideas. An orgasm rippled out of me and I couldn’t help but gasp at the force of it. With a carnal smile he pulled my face towards his groin, pulling down his dress pants in one full swoop and pushing his length into my small mouth. Thank god I didn’t have to breath, or I would be choking to death right now. A thick finger rubbed at my clitoris again and in no time, we were both cumming, his load shooting down my throat and my juices dripping down his hand.

 Then his cock was in me, and I was moaning and squirming to my release. Part of me felt used and disgusting, how could I have let this unknown man touch me in this way? No better than a common whore. The other half of me didn’t care, enjoying the feeling of him pumping in and out of me in record time. I came again, clenching around him tightly. He followed in suit, filling me with his seed. As he pulled out, I whimpered at the release, slumping to the floor.

“Thanks for the lay, newborn. I’ll be back later this evening.” And then he was gone.

Shame took a hold of me and I sobbed pathetically towards the ground, crying harder when Eve’s tiny hands rubbed my back soothingly.

“Shh, it’s okay. Do not feel shame for what you did.” Her cool lips touched my cheek lovingly. “He does that to all the newborns. It wasn’t your fault.” How could I listen to her, though? I didn’t fight him at all, barely said no, and came like three times, which was a record by itself. “Come on, lets give you a bath. We won’t tell anyone, I know you want to be alone. No one has to know.” I gave a small nod and let her unhook my chains. She went on to run the bath and undress me, pulling me into the large tub and bathing me. I let her take care of me.

* * *

 

_Eve’s POV:_

Felix, the disgusting beast that liked to prey on young women when they were at their most vulnerable. My fingers clenched into fists and I felt sweet release as my nails dug into the flesh of my palms. Pain was the only relief from this horror filled castle. We were all just pawns in this game, with Aro and Chelsea as the puppeteers, forcing us to do their bidding. The little ones, Alec and Jane, were in deeper than I could have ever hoped to imagine. The sick thrill Aro got every time he slept with the little witch, and the carnal joy he got from Alec going bonkers as he fucked his own twin sister. It was only a matter of time before one of them broke, and I was betting on the latter.

Felix was one of the biggest tormentors, underneath Afton that is. He’d forcefully pleasure the newborns until they were a shriveling mess and then use them up until they were nothing but a sex greedy whore. Madeline was only the latest in his rendezvous. Soon Afton would catch wind and be down here too, pumping in and out of the woman until she was cumming over and over. Then he’d leave her to fall into pieces again, and I would be here to pick her up, dust her off, and make sure her mind wasn’t tainted by the brutes. In the next eight months they would keep coming back, but Madeline would be better at controlling her emotions around them. She’d find loopholes in the situation, and not feel so guilty of letting strange men have their way with her. No longer would she be the pawn, but now the queen. She would be making her own checkmate, while they would need help being picked up off their asses.

The only good out of the situation was that Alec never came down after his stunt during Jane’s ball. His mind was a cage, and all he seemed to do was sit in his room or deal with Jane’s ever-growing love. It was sickening but being in this place would force you to find anything to keep you from going crazy.

I knew Madeline would be okay in the end; I was. Even after being fucked over and over by Felix, Afton, and even Caius a few times, I came out triumphant. Everyone may see me as a meek and cowardly immortal, but just under the surface I was a volcano waiting to erupt.

Digging my nails deeper into my skin I bit back a groan before releasing my hold and letting my hands fall limp to my sides. Yes, it was only a matter of time before this whole place went up in flames in the fires of my demons.


	5. The Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eight months pass. alec has a proposition.

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER.**

_Madeline’s POV:_

Today was the day I would go through the ceremony to become a full-term guard and start my training to fully grasp my power. Gone was being chained up in confinement, and now I would finally be able to be on my own in my own room again My mind filtered through my memories, thinking of my books and movies I would begin to enjoy again now that I had a few ounces of freedom.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Eve placed a small hand on my shoulder, rubbing it encouragingly.

“Are you excited, Madeline?” I nodded fervently before turning to her with a grin.

“Yes, very. I can’t wait to finally be in my own room and not in this disgusting basement.” On the other hand, I was terrified of being without Eve. She had become my best friend and confident. How would I carry on without her?

“Maddie, why the long face? I thought you were excited.” Looking into her ruby eyes I felt myself start to crumble, and my chin wobbled as I tried not to cry.

“I’m going to miss you.” With a sigh she pulled me into a tight hug, kissing both my cheeks tenderly.

“I’ll still see you, just not as much. I’ll always be there for you, okay?” I gave a nod. “Okay then, lets get to your ceremony before we’re late.” Her hand grasped mine tightly and we quickly tore down a million hallways, my long, black velvet dress billowing behind me. My feet were covered in a set of black heels, and my makeup was done to perfection.

When we finally made it to two large oak doors, I felt my nerves set in again, but Eve had other plans for me. Without warning she opened the doors and pushed me inside before following quickly behind, letting the doors slam closed by themselves. Everyone was in attendance, including a certain brunette that had my heart fluttering even as my body became rigid.

“Ah, Madeline! You look marvelous, dear. Immortality suites you.” Aro’s voice rang over all the heads of his subjects and I curtsied, bowing my head as I did so.

“Thank you, Master.” The words felt disgusting in my mouth, but I fought the urge to throw up, giving him a bright smile. He motioned me to go forward, lending his translucent hand out for me to take. Timidly, I looked back at Eve, who nodded encouragingly, grinning widely at me. With an unneeded breath I slowly made my way over to him, my heels clicking against the marble floor. When my hand finally clasped his he closed his eyes and hummed lowly to himself.

A few minutes passed until he released his hold, sending me stumbling back a few steps. Caius, the white-haired brother, scowled at me and grunted, leaning back on his throne. If I had still been human, I would have blushed, but thank god for the change. Aro’s milky eyes gleamed down at me and he stepped forward, a long black cloak now in his hands. The petite vampire closest to him put a hand protectively on his back, a look of concentration covering her small face.

“Are you ready to become a member of the guard, Madeline?”

“Yes, Master Aro.”

“Good, very good.” A Cheshire grin covered his face. “Repeat after me. I, Madeline-”

“I, Madeline-”

“I vow to join the guard of the Volturi and serve my masters until death.”

“I vow to join the guard of the Volturi and serve my masters until death.”

“I vow to stand with the Volturi for millennia to come.”

“I vow to stand with the Volturi for millennia to come.”

“I, Madeline, vow to put the Volturi above all other pleasures for the rest of my immortal existence.”

“I, Madeline, vow to put the Volturi above all other pleasures for the rest of my immortal existence.” A hand whipped down and pulled up the sleeve of my dress, slashing a symbol into my skin. I held in my hiss of pain as venom flowed out of the wound, swallowing my pain down. A necklace of the Volturi crest was slipped over my head and hung lowly between my breasts. Aro slid the cloak over my shoulders, covering my head with the hood. All I saw was darkness.

“Brothers and sisters, welcome our newest addition to the flock!” Booms and cheers echoed around the room, and a small smile glimmered across my lips. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, I thought to myself. At least I was living with royalty for the rest of my retched existence.

* * *

 

_Alec’s POV:_

“Alec, yes, yes!” I plowed deeply into Jane, waves of disgust rolling down my spine. It was the third time today, she was insatiable. I was beginning to grow tired of sex. “I’m cumming, I’m cumming.” She mewled and finally I burst inside of her, groaning loudly. Without another word I pulled out and quickly got dressed, turning to leave before I could be wrapped up in another round.

“Heidi asked me to go to town with her this evening, something about buying Demetri a birthday gift.” Her hand clasped mine, but I didn’t turn to face her, knowing her pouting lips and wide, rose eyes would enrapture me again.

“Do you really have to go, brother?” With a snarl I threw her hand away from me, opening the door.

“I had no idea you would become so clingy after I fucked you. I’m sorry I can’t be with you every second of the day, sister. Maybe I should find somebody better.” A gasp escaped her mouth as my harsh words bit into her, but I couldn’t care less. I hated this feeling of disgust and shame every time we were together; I wanted out of the situation entirely. “I hear that Sophia is aching for my cock again. It would be a shame to keep her waiting, right Janie?” As I turned to face her I felt fire engulf my body, sending me to my knees. Gritting my teeth, I held in my screams of agony that threatened to escape. I wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of causing me pain, I was better than that.

“You can’t leave me! I won’t let you!” Her screams ricochet off the walls, and her small hands covered her ears. Breathing through my nose, I attempted to crawl to the door until it was slammed shut in front of me, and more pain shot through me. I spasm on the floor, and my eyesight peppered with black dots. “You will never leave me! Never, never, never!” She stood over me, becoming blurrier and blurrier.

“You’re insane.” I bit out, finally releasing my gift on her, letting the mist cover her like a blanket.

“I love you!”

“And I love you too.” Her body dropped to the floor in a heap beside me, and I breathed a sigh of relief as the burning dissipated. “But not in the way you want me too.” Jumping to my feet, I quickly exited the room, feeling a sob rip through my throat as I fell to my knees, letting my back fall against the door. Jane’s fists pounded against the metal door, screaming for me, screaming for her Master’s. Screaming for anyone to come and take her pain away. Finally, after what felt like hours her body finally fell to the ground, her sobs echoing in my ears.

With a deep breath I stood up and slowly walked away from the door, from my sister. Possibly forever. I had no idea how we would get past this. It might be possible that we would never be the same again.

Maybe it was for the best. Nothing ever stays; I’d learned that a long time ago. Putting on a blank expression, I met Heidi at the elevator. She texted diligently on her iPhone before putting it into her pocket. Pulling of the hood of her cloak she handed me mine and I did the same, feeling desperate to leave the castle.

“You alright, Al?”

“I’m perfect.” My chest hollow but I ignored it, following her into the elevator. “I’ve never been better.”

* * *

 

_Madeline’s POV:_

“Keep trying, you can do this!” Demetri’s voice echoed off the garden’s stone walls, but I ignored his words, clenching my eyes shut as I attempted to move anything. We had been practicing for what felt like forever, but still no progress. I was beginning to become hopeless. “Madeline-”

“That’s easy for you to say! Mr. Perfect Tracker, the apple of Master Marcus’ eye!” A rumbling growl escaped before I could stop it, and I felt my hands start to shake. “Maybe I’m just not cut out for this shit! You should have just killed me.” Falling to my knees, I rested my head in my hands and grumbled, trying to control my temper.

“Come on, sweetpops. You’re doing wonderfully.” I flinched as his hand touched my back but pulled my hands away from my face, staring up at him. Demetri had thick black hair pulled into a tight bun and an olive complexion, with sharp, calculating eyes that monitored your every movement. I had heard of him before from Eve, he was the best tracker in the world by far. Many guard members hadn’t taken him seriously because of his lack of scars, but after a werewolf attack he had killed one with his bare hands and earned a large scar that ran from his belly up to his left eye. No one messed with him now; he was a lethal weapon that wasn’t afraid to rip your throat under any circumstances.

But what no one told me was that he was a very kind and gentle individual. As he caught my eye he gave me a small smile and pulled me to my feet, brushing off my sweat pants and t shirt of grass and dirt. “Don’t lose hope on becoming the best you that you can be. You’ve only just started your training.”

“But it’s so hard, I feel like I can’t do anything.”

“I felt the very same when I was in your shoes but look at me now. The best tracker in the world with a permanent role apart of the guard. You’ll get there, you just have to work hard.” He stepped away from me again before motioning me to continue training. “Now, try again. And this time, really try.”

* * *

 

It seemed like a veil had been lifted from my body and it was as easy as pie. It started with a leaf, then a tree limb. Next, I had Demetri in the air, flying overhead.

“See? I told you that you could accomplish anything as long as you put your mind to it.”

“It’s so easy now, Demi!” He chuckled as I squealed with glee. But happiness wasn’t in the cards for me that day, it seemed. As two people came in screeching at each other I lost all the self-control I had, dropping Demetri to the ground with a large thud. With a gasp I ran over to him, checking him over for wounds. “Are you alright? I’m so sorry! I lost my concentration and it was already too late and you were on the ground and-” He silenced me with a press of his lips on mine, and my eyes widened to the size of golf balls. When he pulled away, he brushed a thumb across my cheek, and I shuddered.

“It’s normal to mess up sometimes, but you did beautifully.” My eyes were drawn to his like a magnet, and it seems that our lips had a similar idea. Just as we were about to kiss again the moment was ruined.

“Don’t walk away from me, brother! I told you that you can’t leave me, and you must obey me!” The brother and sister duo stomped through the gardens together, Alec attempting to leave his sister behind but her grabbing and pulling him back.

“I’m bored of you, Jane. You should have known by now that I was only using you. Please, do us both a favor and move on already.” A chill ran down my spine as he hissed the words, and I almost felt bad for her as her eyes started to water. “Being pathetic doesn’t suit you.”

“You’re lying, I know you are. What we shared was more than that and we both know that.” My stomach rolled as she gripped his shirt and pulled her to him, crashing her lips with his. In an instant he pushed her off him, sending her falling to the ground.

“If you think I’m lying then you’re insane, Jane. Whatever sick ideas you have about me aren’t true and I refuse to be a part of this.” His shoulders relaxed, and he ran a hand through his hair. “I only did it to make you happy, but it makes me feel disgusting to be with my sister this way. Please, do not ask of me like that again. I won’t do that again.”

“Alec.” She sobbed, rubbing her eyes furiously with her hands. “I can’t let you go that easily. I refuse.” It all happened so fast, in a blink of an eye. Demetri reacted on impulse and yanked me behind a large shrub, covering my mouth with his hand.

“Don’t say a word or we’re next.” Next for what? His eyes were wide, and his muscled body was poised, ready to spring into action. Was Demetri actually afraid of Jane? I almost laughed at the thought. What could a girl like that do that was so bad? Demetri was an exceptional fighter, I was sure he could take her-

My thoughts were halted as Alec’s screams tore through the air, and suddenly it was as if my brain remembered again. Jane, her little smirk as she caused fire to fill your entire body. And now he was going through it, probably tenfold. I trembled in Demetri’s arms as another scream of pain filled the air, only relaxing when his warm lips pressed against my temple.

“Do you love me now, Alec?”

“I c-can’t-” His choked words were cut off with another scream and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, trying to block out the sounds. “Please, Jane-”

“I said, do you love me now, brother?” A sob escaped his lips before the wet smack of lips pressing together answered her, and I felt my stomach drop.

“Please, please don’t make me-”

“Just kiss me again. Lose yourself in me.” Demetri’s grip loosened his hold and I took advantage, peering behind the shrub to see the display. Their forehead leaned together, and Alec’s shook in fear, more broken sobs escaping his lips. Jane shushed him with the press of her lips, and together they fell into the shady area together. My mouth felt dry and my body felt numb. What kind of fucked up shit was this?

“Let’s escape before they notice we’re here.”

“But he needs help-”

“There is nothing we can do, sweetpops,” Without another word he flipped me over his shoulder and shot off through the rest of the garden, entering back into the castle in record time. Letting me back on my feet, he clasped my hand with his and pulled my face closer to his before his lips appeared on mine. The rush of heat in my belly let me momentarily forget the scene that I had just witnessed, and a groan escaped past his lips as my tongue ran over his bottom lip. Pulling away, he brushed some hair behind my ear and stared down at me, eyes not the color of onyx. “How about we retire back to your quarters and finish what we started in the garden?”

“I’m not sure-” A finger shushed me before it was replaced with his lips again, so sweet and soft moving against my own.

“Another time then,” He whispered before retracting from my body, a small smile gracing his lips before he disappeared from sight. My legs felt like jelly and my mind felt foggy, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. The first time someone understands consent around here, and it’s refreshing. Briskly, I started back for my room, remembering how it was filled with all my prized treasures, including family pictures and memorabilia. And my beloved stuffed bear, Stuffy. The only gift my father ever bestowed on me and I cherished it deeply. After what felt like seconds, I was at the large metal door, pushing it open and closing it behind me before jumping and landing face first on the large comforter covered bed.

“Enjoying yourself, are we?” With a hiss of surprise, I quickly rose, baring my teeth at the intruder, only to find a surprising visitor. Alec himself sat in the large chair in the corner of the room next to the bookcase, hair tousled sexily, and suit tattered and in shambles. His eyes were their usual blood red but held a sadness in them that pulled at my heartstrings. “What? Not excited to see me, Madeline?”

“Alec-” Before I could finish speaking his hand smacked against my mouth, his other yanking both of my wrists behind my waist.

“I know you both were there,” My arms felt like they would fall off from the pressure he was using. “I didn’t take you for a peeping tom.” Anger surged through my nerve endings and without thinking I bit into the palm of his hand, pushing him off of me when he loosened his grip.

“I was practicing my gift with Demi when you guys interrupted us!”

“Demi?” Alec chuckled, leaning against the wall as he folded his arms against his chest. It was as if my emotions were going into overdrive and I couldn’t stop them. Before he could blink I grabbed him by his shoulders and bit into his neck, letting my venom flow into the wound. Anything to hurt him, anything to cause him pain. All guilt for what he was going through with his sister dissipated from my body. His fist connected to my stomach and my mouth detached from his throat, my body landing against the hard floor. “You really need to learn to control your emotions, newborn.”

“And you need to stop fucking your sister,” I bit out, only to get kicked in the mouth. My vision blurred as I attempted to focus on something, anything. Alec knelt beside me and grabbed my face with his hands, speaking lowly.

“Are you going to stop being mouthy are am I going to have to punish you?” Giving a slight nod of defeat he pulled me to my feet and sat me down on the bed, kneeling in front of me again. Being this close to him had my hands shaking, and my emotions running crazy. It was hot and cold all over and I was going insane. “I have a job that might benefit us both if you’re up for it.”

“Why would I help you? You took everything from me.”

“Or did I give you all that you could ever want?” I shivered as his breath fanned over my ear, biting my lip to keep from moaning as his tongue trailed my earlobe. “Be honest with yourself, Madeline. Your life was a shit show before you met me. If I hadn’t fucked, you that day you wouldn’t be living so lavishly. You would end up old and decrepit instead of staying young and beautiful forever. Are you going to tell me that you would rather live that pathetic excuse of a life instead of this one?” He had a point; he had a lot of points. Living forever as a beautiful telekinetic goddess wasn’t so bad, even with the circumstances of how it happened. His eyes grew soft as they seemed to read my thoughts, and his hand reached out, caressing my cheek tenderly. I purred into his touch, entranced in the familiar feeling.

“What is this job you have for me?” His lips brushed against my own and I moaned, kissing him back passionately. My stomach felt tight and disgusted as I kissed him back, my mind thinking why? And, how stupid can you be? But I ignored them, losing myself in his taste. Alec pulled away slowly, leaning his forehead against mine and closing his eyes.

“Pretend to be my mate and I’ll give you the world.” Pretend to be his mate, his forever? Butterflies filled my stomach, but I ignored them, pulling away from him.

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“Alec, please. Explain to me,” He sighed, running a hand raggedly through his brunette hair.

“I can’t be with Jane anymore. I never wanted to be with her in this way, but it made her happy and she hasn’t been happy in so long. I thought I could wait it out until she found her own mate, but it’s taking a toll on me in a way I never thought possible,” His lips eagerly pressed against mine again, clutching almost desperately at my face. “Please, please. I don’t think I can go on like this much longer.”

I wanted to help him, my heart ached for him, but there still was one problem.

“Why me? There are so many people that could work.”

“You’re still new, and you’ve finally gotten enough control to be a part of the guard. We wouldn’t have been able to be together while you were locked in the dungeon anyway, so it can be like we were finally reunited and fell in love.” Another brush of the lips, a tug of the hair. “Please, Madeline. I have no one else to turn too. I’m begging you.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll pretend to be your mate.” Alec kissed up my neck, nipping the flesh before pulling me into his arms. My arms and legs wove around his body, and I moaned as he ground his erection into me.

“You’ll be treated as a queen. My queen.” My back hit the wall, but I didn’t care, rubbing my hips into his urgently. His nimble fingers unbuttoned the fabric, pulling down his jeans and underwear in one fluid motion. Pulling my underwear to the side he slipped inside easily, and I groaned into his neck. Every pump, every brush against my sensitive spot had my mind reeling. In a few minutes I was exploding, my vision going black as my eyes rolled back into my head. Seconds later he pumped his seed deep inside, staying attached to me before slowly out of me and carrying me to the bed. As he stood up to leave, I grasped his dress shirt tightly, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Please stay with me?”

“Anything for you, my princess.” He kissed my forehead and quickly covered both of our bodies with my comforter before holding me close.

I could get used to this, I thought to myself. If only it would last, though.


End file.
